Por culpa del trabajo
by tango no deshi
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son los mejores ninjas de konoha; por ello han sido seleccionados para comandar las misiones por la seguridad de tsuna que tsunade prometió a Gaara. Esto hace que los dos amigos solo se puedan ver unos pocos días cada cuatro meses...
1. Cap1 Recuerdos y nervios

**Cap 1: recuerdos y nervios**

-Villa de la hoja-

Era una temprana mañana de verano, cuando un equipo de anbus salía de la villa de Konoha rumbo a Tsuna. Su misión era relevar al otro equipo de anbus, que ya se encontraba allí, de su misión de proteger al kazekage Gaara. Esta situación la había provocado el intento de akatsuki de matarlo (por enésima vez ya).

El grupo que partía estaba formado por Sai, Shino, sakura y Temari como miembro de enlace, con un naruto de veintipocos años a la cabeza. Naruto se había consagrado como el mejor ninja de toda Konoha junto a Sasuke hacía tres años y desde entonces el moreno y el debían comandar los equipos de protección que tsunade mandaba cada cuatro meses a la villa de la arena, aunque ni el tiempo ni la responsabilidad habían conseguido cambiar el carácter risueño e infantil del rubio. Esto había impedido verse a los dos amigos de la infancia más que unos pocos días cada vez que llegaba el relevo del otro.

El viaje duró tres jornadas, las cuales se les hicieron eternas debido al sofocante calor que hacía en aquella época del año, pero al fin avistaron destino.

-Villa de la arena-

En las dependencias asignadas a la escolta de Gaara no paraban de repiquetear unos pasos arriba y abajo del pasillo. Un muchacho pálido y de pelo negro caminaba y desandaba repetidas veces el mismo trecho de suelo con aire ansioso, consultando el reloj de la pared cada vez que entraba en su campo visual.

De repente se abrió una de las puertas del pasillo, revelando a un Kiba con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Podrías parar de hacerte la maratón en el pasillo, por favor? Si quieres hacer un agujero en el suelo es más efectiva una pala…- comentó el castaño con tono de enojo.

-Disculpa, Kiba, es que estoy un poco nervioso… - respondió en un suspiro.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures… -dijo poniendo cara de sarcasmo- Déjame adivinar: hoy viene Naruto a hacernos el relevo con su equipo.

-Sí, y no sé cómo va a reaccionar y…-medio chillo el Uchiha a toda velocidad.

-cállate un momento y pasa –le cortó Kiba abriendo más la puerta. Cuando Sasuke hubo entrado Kiba cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Sasuke, que se había sentado en la cama, agachó la cabeza y empezó a masajearse las sienes con dos dedos.- ¿Cómo puedes seguir poniéndote medio histérico cada vez que le vas a ver si llevas conociéndole desde que tenéis doce años, y desde entonces ya ha llovido unas cuantas veces…?

-Ya no es sólo el verle a él, sino cuál será su reacción al verme después de lo que paso la última vez…

-Flash Back-

Era noche cerrada. Sasuke y Naruto caminaban por el jardín de las dependencias.

-Naruto, hace mucho que nos conocemos y, aunque hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, nos hemos apoyado siempre mutuamente…-el Uchiha se estaba poniendo tan nervioso que le empezaban a faltar las palabras. ¡Él nunca había tenido que decir algo así! En ese momento empezó a apreciar a todas esas pesadas como la peloschicle o la psicótica de Karin por haber tenido el valor de declarársele a él…

-¿Qué te pasa, teme? Estas muy extraño últimamente conmigo – preguntó el rubio inocentemente.- Sabes que lo que sea me lo puedes decir…

- Es que es muy difícil… -le respondió el moreno desviando la mirada. Ambos se habían parado al lado de una fuente, y Sasuke se sentó en el borde, para mirar su reflejo en el agua. Naruto se sentó a su lado y le contempló hasta que el Uchiha levantó la mirada hacia su compañero. Solo se oían los pocos pájaros que había allí y sus respiraciones, entrecortadas por la tensión del momento. Sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco. Naruto había cerrado los ojos y esperaba a que su acompañante le diese el ansiado beso que llevaba años queriendo. Y esperó… Y esperó… Pero el beso nunca llegó. Naruto abrió los ojos desconcertado, pensando que debía de haber interpretado mal las intenciones de Sasuke; pero el azabache ya no estaba allí. Se había esfumado como el viento. Había huido. Naruto se echó a llorar, sintiéndose roto el pecho por dentro.

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio tenía que partir temprano hacia Konoha; el azabache no apareció para despedirse, tal y como siempre hacía.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-¡¿huiste?-preguntó Kiba sorprendido.- ¿Por qué? Tu quieres a Naruto, hasta ahí hemos llegado todos… ¿Entonces?

-Me acobardé -reconoció avergonzado el Uchiha- tuve miedo de que él no quisiera besarme… Me entraron mil y una inseguridades y salí corriendo.

-Grupo anbu de Naruto-

Acababan de divisar la villa de Tsuna, aunque aun les quedaban unas horas de camino y estaba oscureciendo.

-Acamparemos hoy aquí y llegaremos a Tsuna mañana por la mañana- dijo Naruto con voz autoritaria.

-¡Sí!-gritaron los cuatro ninjas, y acto seguido desaparecieron para ir a montar el campamento para pasar la noche.


	2. cap2 encuentros y reencuentros

**Cap 2: encuentros y reencuentros**

-Grupo anbu de Naruto-

Despuntaba el alba cuando los cinco ninjas se volvían a poner en marcha hacía la entrada de la Villa oculta de la Arena.

Naruto no había podido dormir casi nada durante las últimas noches, y esto le estaba pasando factura visiblemente en forma de unas acusadas ojeras negras bajo sus cristalinos ojos azules. Estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al ver al Uchiha de nuevo ante él. Tenía miedo.

Temari, que había ido notando el progresivo empeoramiento del carácter del rubio, se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó seria y sin llegar a mirarle, mientras caminaban.

-Deberíamos llegado ayer, vamos muy retrasados…- empezó a explicar él sin mucho ánimo.

-No me refería a eso…-le cortó ella. – Me refiero a que te pasa a ti. Estás demasiado callado desde que salimos de Konoha, cosa no muy propia de ti, la verdad; apenas has dormido estos días y estás… pensativo. Siendo tú solo pueden ser dos cosas: O te han suplantado y no te conocían para nada los que lo han hecho, o te pasa algo.

-¡No me han suplantado!- se quejó Naruto enérgicamente.- y tampoco me pasa nada… -continuó sin el menor atisbo de creérselo ni él mismo.

-¿De veras no te pasa nada?- replicó Temari con la cejas enarcadas.

-Está bien… -concedió el Uzumaki en un suspiro- Estoy así por Sasuke… La última vez que nos vimos no acabamos muy bien.

-Me acuerdo que no salió con el resto de su equipo para despedirnos- rememoró ella.

-Fue por culpa mía; la noche anterior intenté besarle y él… desapareció.

-¡Espera un momento! Lo primero: ¿intentaste besarle?; y segundo: ¿el gran Sasuke Uchiha desapareciendo? – pregunto con tono de incredulidad.

-Sí y sí. La primera pregunta tiene fácil respuesta: estoy enamorado de Sasuke. –sentenció Naruto. – y respecto a lo de que desapareciera… Creo que no sabía cómo rechazarme y optó por irse para hacerme el menor daño posible; aunque no puedo evitar tener cierto resentimiento hacía él por no haberme parado y aclarado las cosas suavemente en vez de dejarme allí sólo…

-Villa de la arena-

Sasuke ya se tiraba del pelo por puro nerviosismo. ¿Pero donde se había metido ese dobe? ¡Debería haber llegado el día anterior! No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por culpa de la angustia de que les hubiese pasado algo a sus compañeros.

A medio día, alguien llamó a la puerta del pelinegro.

-¡Adelante! –dijo automáticamente el Uchiha. Al abrirse la puerta apareció la cabeza de Kiba.

-¡Ya han llegado! – exclamó entusiasmado. Sasuke salió volando de la habitación, llevándose por delante a un acongojado Kiba.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio de las habitaciones se encontró con el grupo de Naruto conversando animadamente con su grupo. Temari y Kankuro charlaban y se ponían al día de los últimos cotilleos familiares, más o menos lo que hacían las inseparables Sakura e Ino; Shikamaru comentaba con su eterno "que problemático" cada premisa que hacían Sai y Naruto, quienes estaban debatiendo estrategias; y Shino saludaba escuetamente a Kiba, el que acababa de entrar por la puerta con akamaru.

Sasuke se estaba encaminando hacía el grupo de Naruto para saludarle cuando este levanto la vista y clavó en el Uchiha unos ojos dolidos y resentidos. Él se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta, y volvió a su habitación.

Esa tarde, los dos líderes de los equipos debían reunirse con Gaara para informarle de quién ocuparía cada puesto de vigilancia durante los siguientes cuatro meses.

Cuando Naruto llegó al despacho del No Sabaku, Sasuke ya estaba allí. El rubio saludó al Kazekage y ni si quiera se giró para dirigirle un escueto "hola" al Uchiha.

Durante la reunión, Naruto informó a Gaara que Temari se encargaría de su escolta personal diurna y Sai de la nocturna; que Shino y el propio Naruto serían los encargados de mantener asegurado el perímetro y Sakura se quedaría como miembro de refresco por si a alguno les acontecía algún percance o necesitaban ausentarse durante algún tiempo, aunque ayudaría en el hospital de la villa dada su formación médica.

Tras dar los informes, el Uzumaki dio por finalizado su papel en aquella pequeña conferencia, de modo que se despidió del pelirrojo amablemente y salió de la habitación sin si quiera mentar al Uchiha.

Así pasó todo el día Naruto: intentando esquivar e ignorar a Sasuke. No quería tener que encararse a solas con él y tener que darle y pedirle explicaciones.

-Habitación de Gaara-

Ya era primera hora de la noche, y Gaara se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer, cuando vio una sombra en el árbol más cercano.

-¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntó el pelirrojo asomándose a la ventana. La sombra se acercó a él, revelando el rostro de un muchacho pálido, de pelo y ojos negros, y complexión más bien delgada.

-Discúlpeme, Kazekage-sama. Lamento haberle despertado – comenzó a decir el moreno.

-Tú debes de ser Sai, ¿verdad? – comentó el No Sabaku, haciendo caso omiso de la disculpa del otro.- Se nota que no me conoces. Es imposible despertarme, porque yo no duermo; de modo que no te disculpes por algo que no has hecho. Y otra cosa: no me llames Kazekage-sama, por favor, simplemente llámame Gaara.

-De acuerdo, Gaara. –respondió Sai.

-Ya que yo nunca duermo, me aburro mucho por las noches. La chica que estaba antes en tu puesto, Hinata, charlaba conmigo durante toda la noche ¿sabes?- empezó a hablar el de ojos aguamarina. – Y ya que mi seguridad depende de ti, me gustaría que me contases algo sobre ti.


	3. Cap3 Aclaraciones y confesiones

**Cap 3:**

-Villa de la arena-

Ya habían pasado tres de los cinco días en los que ambos equipos estarían juntos en Tsuna.

Naruto había pasado buena parte de esos dos días rehuyendo descaradamente a Sasuke, el cual estaba cada vez más de los nervios porque cuándo se intentaba acercar a su rubio amigo, él se escabullía con una agilidad inusitada.

Así mismo, Sai y Gaara se habían pasado las dos noches contándose gran parte de sus vidas y haciendo pequeñas bromas.

Era la última hora de la tarde, y Naruto se encontraba caminando con una parsimonia poco común en él por los pequeños senderos del jardín de las dependencias, cuando vio acercándose a lo lejos la figura del Uchiha. Intentó evadirse o esconderse discretamente, pero el azabache le dio alcance fácilmente.

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? –preguntó secamente el rubio a modo de grosero saludo.

-Quiero hablar contigo. –respondió amablemente, a la vez que le cogía de la muñeca suavemente para que no se marchara. – sólo eso.

-¿De qué? Qué yo sepa no tengo nada que hablar contigo ahora mismo, ni espero en mucho tiempo. –le cortó sin la más mínima cortesía.

-Te debo una explicación. –dijo gravemente el Uchiha. Naruto dejó de forcejear al instante y abrió mucho los ojos.- Y una disculpa, creo.- al escuchar eso, el ojiazul se enervó.

-¡¿Crees?- le rebatió, mordaz. Se sentó en un banco, pues creía que de un momento a otro le iban a ceder las piernas. - ¡Me dejaste tirado! – Le gritó con toda su alma.- Desapareciste… - susurró en un sollozo.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó el azabache, y fue a sentarse al lado del Uzumaki- Es todo culpa mía… Por no haber tenido el coraje para ver lo que tenía delante. –el rubio levantó un poco la cabeza, pues la tenía escondida entre los brazos; no quería que él le viese llorar.

-¿Sasuke… Pero que dices?- preguntó extrañado. – La culpa fue mía por haberme creado yo mismo unas falsas esperanzas que tú nunca me diste. Pero tenía que pagarlo con alguien, y tú eras el más obvio… - Sasuke se había acercado a Naruto y le sujetaba el mentón con delicadeza. – Sasuke… -susurró casi contra la boca del mayor mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Esta vez no voy a huir…- dijo justo antes de unir sus labios con los del menor. Naruto colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, mientras él le correspondía rodeando su cintura con sus manos y atrayéndole más hacia su cuerpo. El beso, que había comenzado como algo tierno y suave, se volvió demandante. Sasuke perdió los últimos atisbos de duda que le quedaban y empezó a sobar descaradamente el trasero del rubio, el cual respondió profundizando aun más el beso y enredando seductoramente sus dedos en el pelo del azabache.

Antes de que la escena subiese más de tono, Sasuke se levantó y condujo al Uzumaki hasta su cuarto, parándose por el camino en cada esquina para besarse.

Cuando entraron, el Uchiha recostó suavemente a Naruto sin dejar de besarlo ni un solo segundo. El rubio comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del mayor, recorriendo sensualmente cada centímetro de su bien esculpido y pálido torso. Su compañero no se quería quedar atrás, de forma que quitó la camisa del menor de un solo movimiento y se colocó encima de él a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras contemplaba a su rubio totalmente sonrojado y excitado bajo él, pidiéndole más con su cristalina mirada empañada en lujuria. No se hizo de rogar y empezó a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello y el pecho color canela, que se agitaba con cada contacto de sus labios sobre él y emitía pequeños gemidos.

Naruto consiguió librarse de la molesta camiseta que le impedía estar piel con piel con su amado; pero aún había ropa entre ellos, de modo que continuó por desabrocharle los pantalones y quitárselos de un tirón junto con sus bóxers, liberando así la enorme erección del Uchiha. Éste, algo sorprendido por el ímpetu del otro, respondió arrancándole lo que le quedaba de ropa al menor, dejando al descubierto cada recoveco de la piel canela que le volvía loco desde hacía tanto.

Una vez estuvieron rozándose sus cuerpos, Naruto colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del mayor, frotando su entrada con el miembro del otro. Sasuke le ofreció tres dedos al menor, quién los lamió eróticamente. El Uchiha introdujo el primer dedo, a lo que el rubio reaccionó tensando el cuerpo al sentirlo dentro de él; comenzó a moverlo en círculos, dilatando lentamente la cavidad y provocándole al Uzumaki pequeñas sacudidas de placer. Tras esto metió el segundo dedo, y después el tercero; sacándolos y metiéndolos, simulando las embestidas.

Cuando notó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sacó los dedos y los sustituyó por la punta de su prominente erección, con la que empezó a penetrar lentamente al rubio. Naruto gemía y arqueaba la espalda, soltando pequeñas lágrimas por el dolor; lo que el azabache resolvió masturbando el miembro de su amante. Una vez estuvo dentro y el menor se hubo acostumbrado, Sasuke comenzó a embestirle. El ritmo cada vez era más frenético, y los gemidos de ambos aumentaban con cada vaivén de sus caderas.

-¡Aahhh!- un grito de placer sesgó el aire de la habitación cuando Sasuke acertó a dar en el punto clave del interior de Naruto.- S-si sigues… Dando… Ahí… N-no aguantaré… Mucho más…- acertó a decir el rubio entre jadeos. Tras unas embestidas más, les recorrió un momento de quietud justo antes de llegar al clímax, viniéndose a la vez, Naruto en sus vientres y Sasuke en el interior del rubio, gimiendos ambos el nombre del otro.

En el momento en el que el azabache salió de su interior, cayeron ambos rendidos sobre la cama. El Uchiha les tapó a los dos con las sábanas, pues Naruto se había recostado sobre su pecho y él le abrazaba posesivamente.

-¿Por qué te fuiste ese día? –le preguntó Naruto antes de que se quedasen dormidos, mientras paseaba un dedo suavemente sobre el pecho del Uchiha.

-Tuve miedo –reconoció finalmente- No quería equivocarme y perderte.

-Te quiero –soltó el rubio a modo de respuesta.

-Ahora ya lo sé… -dijo el Uchiha antes de que se quedaran dormidos.


	4. Cap4 sentimientos y otras extrañezas

Cap 4:

-habitación de Sasuke (villa de la arena) -

Sasuke comenzaba a despertarse. Se notaba extrañamente cansado y con más peso que de costumbre. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fueron unos mechones rubios sobre su pecho. Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar quién era el que se abrazaba a su torso de esa forma tan posesiva, y rememoró todo lo acontecido la pasada noche. Naruto le había aceptado, disipando así años de temores. Ya no tendría que sufrir más en silencio por no poder demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos al que era su mejor amigo, y eso le liberaba de más angustias de las que jamás llegaría a reconocer.

Como veía que su rubio no despertaba, empezó a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente. Naruto, que iba poco a poco recobrando la consciencia, se acurrucó aún más en el pecho del Uchiha y apretó tiernamente su abrazo; aunque mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-Que calentita es esta almohada – comentó, aun somnoliento.

-Eso es porque no soy una almohada, dobe – le susurró con voz dulce mientras reía levemente. El Uzumaki, al oír esto, abrió los ojos asustado; y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo del moreno tapado por las sábanas. Esa visión le agitó aun más, de forma que levantó rápidamente la cabeza para terminar de confirmar quien era el otro. Se quedó helado.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño o una alucinación, por favor. – acertó a decir con tono de súplica, mientras se elevaba sobre la cabeza del Uchiha sosteniéndose en sus brazos.

-No lo es – respondió el mayor, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del menor y atrayéndole para besarlo tiernamente. Cuando se separaron, el rubio se quedó tendido sobre el cuerpo del moreno, mirándole fijamente a los ojos con cariño.

-Dependencias de los escoltas (Villa de la Arena)-

Kiba salía de su habitación cuando se encontró con sus ruidosos vecinos.

-¡Hola, holita, vecinitos! – saludó alegremente.

-¡Hola, Kiba! – Respondió Naruto, tan enérgico como siempre – Hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿Qué tal te van las cosas?

-Pues la verdad es que no me van nada mal, aunque si tuviese que quejarme de algo sólo diría que por favor la noche que os queda la paséis en tu habitación; es que gritáis demasiado y yo estoy en la de al lado… - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Obviamente la reacción del Uzumaki fue que su rostro le hiciese la competencia a una luz de navidad; mientras que Sasuke, que estaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared, comenzó a mimetizarse con el tono blanco nieve de la misma, más de lo habitual.

-Pe-perdón… - consiguió decir el rubio a duras penas por la vergüenza.

-Tenéis suerte de que al otro lado este la habitación de Sai, ya que no pasa las noches allí… Y hablando de Sai ¿Sabéis donde pasa todo el día? Es que ni por la mañana ni por la noche le vemos ninguno.

-Pues lo cierto es que, como era el sustituto de Hina-chan, le tuve que designar la escolta nocturna de Gaara.

-¡Entonces misterio resuelto! – Exclamó jovialmente. Tras esto los tres se fueron a desayunar, dado que aún era primera hora de la mañana y Naruto tendría que salir en breves a hacer el reconocimiento matutino del los alrededores de la villa.

-Habitación de Gaara-

Gaara tenía la costumbre de tenderse sobre su cama, cerrar los ojos y meditar sobre cualquier cosa hasta dejar la mente en blanco. Pero ese día, tras haber meditado sobre las estrategias de defensa ante un posible ataque, sobre que tenía que hacer esa mañana cuando Temari fuese a buscarle e incluso sobre lo que había comido el día anterior, no podía dejar la mente en blanco… Le venían imágenes a la mente de unos mechones de pelo negro, retazos de una piel nívea y perfecta…

Justo en el momento en el que intentaba comprender que era aquel calor que le inundaba el pecho al cavilar esos pensamientos, Temari llamó a la puerta. Aun no sabía qué era lo que le hacía sentir tan vulnerable, pero le dijo de todas formas a su hermana que pasara mientras él se incorporaba y comenzaba a abrocharse la camisa.

-Hoy tienes que hacer el papeleo para que el equipo del Uchiha se pueda volver a Konoha – comenzó a hablar Temari nada más entrar en la habitación. A veces Gaara pensaba que en vez de ser su escolta era su secretaria, y sentía verdadero alivio cuando se iba a cambio de su otro hermano.- ¡Ah! Y después de eso deberías… ¡Gaara! – Gritó Temari al ver que su hermano aun andaba meditabundo- ¿Me estas escuchando, tomate con patas?

-Te estoy escuchando perfectamente, hermana, no hace falta que se entere toda la villa. Y te he dicho mil y un veces que no me llames así; soy un Kage, creo que merezco un poco de dignidad y respeto…

-Soy tu hermana, a si que te aguantas…

-¿Qué otra opción me queda?- comentó con resignamiento fingido

-Muy cierto… -Respondió la rubia hinchando el pecho orgullosa.

El Día pasó sin ningún incidente fuera de lo normal: Shino y Naruto, comprobaron el perímetro, Temari se pasó todo el día haciéndose la manicura por puro aburrimiento mientras Gaara se encargaba de mil y un temas de papeleo, Sakura ayudó en el hospital, y Sai durmió hasta el atardecer.


End file.
